The Grass is Dead on the Other Side
by jakiratsenekazu
Summary: Bruce Banner wakes up one morning to find that he has switched places with Tony Stark and he's the only one who remembers the truth. Will Bruce enjoy his new life without the Hulk? Can Bruce work with the help of Tony and the other Avengers to figure out why this is happening? Can the Earth's Mightiest Heroes stop the world's next greatest threat? No slash Science Bros
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello, everyone. It's good to be back! I've had this idea in my head about a month after I wrapped up Poison and, by the time I decided that I could put it into words, I was forced to write a 40 page paper with another guy that would be Supreme Court worthy in under a month.**

**Go to law school, they said. It'll be fun, they said.**

**Anyway, I really shouldn't be writing this right now since I have finals starting next week and lasting until May 9. However, the recent surge of Science Bros made this idea return to my head and I couldn't do anything but think about writing it. I don't think I will write another chapter for two weeks (or maybe a week if my studying isn't too bad for my last exams). So, enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated. :) **

"Good morning, sir. The day is August 14, 2013. The time is 7:30. The temperature is twenty-three degrees Celsius and it is partly cloudy…"

Bruce's eyes shot open and then blinked at the sudden light. He rose on his elbow, glancing out the window to his side. Recognizing the sound of JARVIS, Bruce allowed himself to catch his breath, groaning as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I apologize for the abrupt disturbance, sir, but Ms. Potts asked me to wake you at 7:30. She will be in momentarily."

Bruce had yawned over JARVIS and the sound of his coffee maker whirring to life across the room muffled.

There was a brief knock and the door opened to reveal Pepper Potts walking in with a tablet in one hand and a briefcase in another. The clack of heels and the sudden intake of her strawberry-blonde hair brought Bruce to attention. He let out an audible gasp just to be interrupted by her.

"Hey, sweetie. Sorry for the wake-up call, but duty calls." She sat down on the bed and handed Bruce the tablet along with a light kiss on the lips. Bruce jumped back a few inches, but Pepper didn't notice. "Your schedule is on the tablet, along with a few things to sign. I have to fly to Malibu in a few hours for a week-long meeting, so I need these signed ASAP. Also, you have a meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D. and your merry band of warriors on the helicarrier at noon. Fury said to just take the suit and they'll authorize you to land." Pepper looked up from the tablet and met Bruce's pale face. "Are you okay?"

"M-Ms. Potts, I… I think you have the wrong room."

Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Bruce. I'm surprised at you! You can't get out of work today and you never usually try to anyway. And for the love of God, don't call me that. We've been in a relationship for several months now for God's sake!"

Bruce sat up and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand, his vision focusing on the figure of his disbelief.

"Pepper, I'm Bruce Banner, not Tony Stark."

Pepper's face scrunched up and one of her eyebrows rose in confusion. "Who is Tony Stark?"

Bruce froze for a moment. "What?"

Pepper sighed, stood up, and walked towards the door. "I don't get your joke, genius. When you finished looking over and signing those documents, let me know. Until then, please don't make me run Banner Industries by myself."

Pepper shut the door behind her as Bruce muttered, "Banner Industries?" Bruce frowned and laid his back against the wall, shutting his eyes and reaching for his chest to scratch it.

His eyes shot open when he felt metal.

He grasped quickly at his chest with both hands and looked down, a muffled blue light looking back at him through his white shirt. He ripped his shirt off and stared down at the arc reactor, an invention of Tony Stark.

He felt his heart rate surge. He held his head down to his knees and breathed deeply, searching to lock his other consciousness away.

Only to realize that there was no one there.

There was no one else in his head but himself. No green. No rage. No Other Guy.

"Sir, should I call for assistance? Perhaps Ms. Potts?" JARVIS asked.

Bruce breathed in deeply and let out a shuttering breath as he sat up. "No. No, JARVIS."

"Very well, sir. Your tea is finished."

Bruce stayed in bed for a few minutes just feeling the cool metal that was built into his chest. With a sudden sigh, he lifted his legs over the edge of the bed, stood up, and strode over to his coffee maker. He took the mug to his lips and sipped on the warm beverage.

"Actually, JARVIS. There is something that I want to know."

"Of course, sir."

"Tell me the beginnings of 'Banner Industries' and the Avengers."

Bruce let out a sigh and strummed his fingers on the metal table-top. He recollected on his day before him as he and his teammates sans Stark waited for Director Fury to come into the room.

JARVIS had told him that Banner Industries was originally a weapons manufacturer started by Brian Banner, who had died in a car accident along with his mother. He had inherited the company when he was in college. He became the public icon "Iron Man" after he had taken possession of his rightful CEO position and was kidnapped by terrorists in Afghanistan. S.H.I.E.L.D. had seen him as a powerful and kind ally when he switched his business to developing clean energy and asked him to join a team called "The Avengers" along with Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanova. Agent Clint Barton and Thor later joined after Barton returned from his hold by Loki.

Basically, he saved the world from Loki by having sent a nuke into outer space and destroying the Chitauri base. It had been a month since this incident and the team had split up to recuperate from the battle until the world was put into danger once again.

Looking around the room at the tense faces of his teammates, he knew that the time had come.

"Afternoon, gentlemen and Agent Romanova," Fury nodded to the team around the room as he took his place in the front.

"What is this about, Director?" Rogers asked, sitting up as soon as Fury appeared in the doorway.

Fury blinked and his face edged into a frown. "At ease, Rogers. This mission is simple compared to last month."

"I had made sure to travel to Midgard as soon as I heard of an emergency," Thor boomed. "Is there no issue?"

"There is an issue, Thor," Fury answered as he turned on a projection in the center of the table. "A small village not too far from Calcutta has been pummeled, as in, there is no village anymore," he said as the projection showed a destroyed village.

"Usually, these matters would not be a concern of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s. However, amateur video has recorded a sighting of the Hulk." Bruce flinched and twisted his hands together at the sounds of a rumbling roar and screams of people.

"As you all have been informed previously, the Hulk's true identity is Doctor Anthony Edward Stark." Bruce gawked at the image of Tony's face appearing on the screen. "He has been to blame for the destruction of another town just one week ago and many other casualties. We need you all to bring him in to the helicarrier immediately for transportation to The Cube."

"Director, is there even a way to hold the Hulk on the helicarrier?" Steve asked incredulously.

"You'd be amazed at the toys S.H.I.E.L.D. has in its arsenal today, man," Barton answered. "Banner would know best, right Banner?"

The team turned their attention to Bruce for the first time since his arrival.

"Mr. Banner, are you alright?" Natasha asked from across the table.

Bruce snapped out of his gaze at the projection of Stark and looked at the concerned looks from his teammates. "Yeah. Yeah, I was just thinking up how we were going to get him in."

"That's up to our resident tactician," Fury pointed at Rogers. "When you have an idea about capture methods, confirm it with me. Until then, I'll make sure that the quinjet is ready for flight."

Fury walked out the door as Steve sat in thought while Thor, Natasha, and Clint bounced strategies at each other. Bruce looked back towards where the projection of Stark was. Why did his life switch with Stark's like this? Why was he the only one who remembered his past life? Would Tony remember anything from before?

All he knew was that he needed to find Stark as soon as possible.

**This chapter is dedicated to my failing grades.**

…**This seems so short compared to my hours of working on it. :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am SO sorry. I got distracted with finals, internships, and complete paranoia. Seriously, I feel like Tony Stark with the amount of panic attacks I had on a recurring basis. **

**Oh well!**

**Oh yeah, since the first chapter came out before Iron Man 3 released in America, all of the events are still going to happen before the events of Iron Man 3 released. That means, **

**SPOILERS**

**no nanites that can call an iron man suit to Stark (well, Banner right now) and there is still an arc reactor.**

**END SPOILERS**

**Anyway, I'm back and (hopefully) better than ever! Let's get this thing started.**

Bruce slumped as low as he could in his strapped seat and wrapped his hands together. He was on a quinjet on the way to Stark's targeted location with the rest of Avengers.

"Five minutes until entry," Clint called out from the cockpit. Natasha sat next to him as a co-pilot while Steve and Thor unbuckled themselves from their seats in the back and gathered their equipment.

"Fear not, friend Bruce," Thor reassured with a solid hand patting Bruce's back. "For together, we can accomplish plenty." Bruce fell even lower into his seat from both the physical impact and the emotional burden that would soon be upon him.

"Okay, let's go over the plan one more time," Steve called out. Everyone looked to him except Clint. "Bruce, you're going in the suit. Stay up as high as you can and avoid being seen. You are going to lock on to Stark's location. Clint, when Bruce acknowledges his location, I want you on the nearest cliff or hill, tranq arrow at the ready." Clint raised his hand in a salute. "Natasha, you, Thor, and I will be on the ground. You'll act as a distraction and, when you have him close enough to you, you will stun him so Thor and I can grab him." Natasha and Thor nodded grimly. "Clint, that's when you'll shoot. Everybody understand what they need to do?"

Everyone called out in agreement.

"I just got word that agents are standing by with containment," Natasha called out.

"About time, we're about ready to land. Banner, we're gonna need you to get out."

Bruce let out a sigh and unstrapped himself. He watched the hatch open as he rubbed at the metal bracelets, the pull of the metal on his skin reassuring him very little.

"Come now, Son of Banner! You have done much more daring feats!" Thor called out from behind him as Bruce approached the edge.

"Yeah, except the last time I jumped out of a flying object I could turn into a giant rage monster," Bruce muttered. With a deep breath, Bruce clenched his eyes shut and jumped from the jet.

The wind roared in his ears as he felt his face pull backwards. He opened his eyes to see himself fall through a thin stream of clouds and then to the dim lights of a third-world village below. Bruce pushed his arms outwards against the resistance of the wind to let the bracelets register the Mark 8.

While he fell, Bruce listened for a roar of rage, but only heard the roar of the wind and the push of a large metal object coming closer to him.

There was nothing, truly nothing inside his mind. Bruce knew of his new life for a while now, but this event certainly proved his lack of his "condition". Which meant that if Jarvis didn't bring his suit sooner than later, Bruce would fall to the Earth.

Bruce could finally end this. If he could just not be caught, he could finally die. There would be nothing left. No more people to harm, no more people to chase him to the ends of the Earth and torture him,

No more having to open his eyes to the light of day for the rest of his horrid eternity.

"Stop thinking like that, Banner. Now isn't the time." Bruce gritted out.

The suit then formed around Bruce's body and wrapped around him. Bruce blinked at the sudden light as the thrusters of the suit came to life and he was suddenly sprung into the sky.

"Hello, Sir. Thrusters working at one hundred percent capacity. Connecting to the Avengers now. Scanning for Anthony Stark's location and any other large gamma heat signatures."

"Nice landing, Banner. Got any more daring feats you'd like to show off for us tonight?" Clint asked.

Bruce let out a small snort. "I should start charging. Maybe we could make the Avengers into a circus show."

"I know a lot about that," Clint said.

"Okay, that's enough," Steve answered through the com. "We just landed and are ready to head out. What's the location, Bruce?"

Bruce looked back at his screen. "Sir, gamma signature emitting 2 miles northwest from Mr. Rogers' location," Jarvis answered.

"Did you get that?" Bruce asked.

"Loud and clear. It looks like Stark is at least somewhat far from the main population."

"Maybe we'll have some good luck on our side," Bruce said.

"Don't start with that now, you could jinx us," Natasha answered.

"I do not understand. Lady Luck is a wonderful woman who would not jinx someone after hearing prayers for good luck," Thor said, confusion lacing his voice.

"I think it's just an expression, Thor," Steve muttered. "Let's move out."

Bruce flew towards the heat signature, being careful to keep above the clouds. After a few minutes of flying, Jarvis had locked his sensors on Stark's frame. Stark was alone.

"I'm in position. It appears that Stark is alone."

"Thanks, Bruce. About how far away are we from the target?"

"Mr. Rogers' party is 2.5 minutes away if they continue the same speed."

"Thanks, Jarvis. Okay. Clint, get to higher ground. Before we round the corner, Thor and I will hide behind the foliage adjacent from Natasha over here. Bruce, keep an eye out."

"Understood." Bruce turned off his com so the others wouldn't hear him. "Jarvis, is there any way I could get a better view of the ground."

"Of course, sir." Bruce blinked at the sudden flicker of the screen as it switched to a live feed and zoomed in onto the street.

Tony was sitting on a hill of dirt on a hill overlooking the nearest village miles away, his head in-between his knees. He was roughed-up and dirty, a look Bruce was all too familiar with. Tony brought his head up and rubbed his face with open palms, his eyes bloodshot with dark bags under them. He lowered his head back into his hands.

"Jarvis, can I get some sound of what's going to happen down there?"

"Done, sir."

Bruce looked back down and saw Natasha in the dress of those in the village below walking towards Tony alone.

"Here we go, everyone," Bruce whispered.

Tony sat up and put his arms behind him for support. "You know, you really shouldn't try to sneak up on me."

"Trust me, Doctor. If I wanted to sneak up on you, you wouldn't see me coming."

Tony smirked and stood up, turning towards Natasha, who stood several feet away.

"So, it's not every day that a pretty girl with an American accent walks up to me with no one around. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

Natasha allowed a small smile to curl on her lips. "Doctor Stark, I need you to come with me."

"Really?" He asked as he walked the distance between the two. He put his hand under her chin and raised her face towards his. "You and what army, sweet-cheeks?"

Natasha sighed. She grasped his hand and moved it away from her face. "Dr. Stark, I don't want any trouble. I'm from S.H.I.E.L.D and we-."

"Don't touch me."

Natasha let go of his hand a little too fast for her liking. "Dr. Stark, if you could just come peacefully…"

"Then what? What would happen? You would try to kill me? Good luck with that one." Tony turned and walked back a few steps. "I get put in a cage? I get tested on so your shady little organization can make more of me? I've seen your tests, and it destroyed part of New York."

"Absolutely not," Natasha said evenly. "We just need to ask a few questions and then we'll let you go on your way."

"Ask me a few questions and then I'll be on my way… huh. Somehow, I don't think that's how this is going to work out."

"It will work out that way if you come peacefully."

"No, you know how this is going to work out?" Tony walked back towards Natasha. "I'm going to show your little group that they need to stop following me. I'm going to make an example of you and all of your other little friends hiding around us." Tony leaned closer into Natasha's face. "I'm going to rip your head straight off your neck and shove it down one of your agent's throats and whoever can get away from me will tell your agency to back off once and for all." Tony paused a moment to let his words sink in, the glare in his eyes fell as he turned away from her. "However, I'm feeling generous today." Tony backed up a few steps. "You can scurry off now and never come near me again." Tony waved his hand dismissively. "Go on, take your chance."

Natasha shook her head. "Dr. Stark, none of those options are going to happen." She took a few steps closer, lightly grasped his hand and gave him a slight smile. "I know that this has been hard, but we could help you. If you'd just come with me, we could-."

"I told you: Don't. Touch. Me."

A shiver ran up Bruce's spine. "Shit. Steve, Thor, go! He's going to change!" Bruce called out.

Steve's voice came on the com. "How do you know tha-?"

"I could use that back-up now!" Natasha yelled.

Tony's eyes glowed bright green and then clenched shut.

"N-no. Not… not here." Tony brought his hands up to his head and fell to his knees. "You have to… have to run!"

Steve and Thor rushed out of hiding in time for Natasha to back up. Tony's tattered shirt grew tight, green-tinged skin ripping through its seams. Thor tackled Tony onto the ground and Steve held down his legs. Tony turned his head towards Natasha.

"You think you know what this is like?! Do you think that YOU CAN HELP ME?!"

Bruce just floated there in shock. It was like he was watching himself. His own self-hatred, his lack of control... The only thing that was different was that Tony reacted to society more outwardly than he did.

"Clint, take the shot!" Steve yelled.

An arrow whizzed by Thor's head and landed in-between Tony's expanding shoulder blades. Tony jerked and snarled, fidgeting one more time before falling, his eyes turning back to brown and then closing.

Steve and Thor got up and backed up a few feet as Tony changed back to his original size.

"Bruce, status report," Steve panted into his com.

Bruce remained silent for a moment. He suddenly jerked and let out a sigh. "He's down and out. He should be out for a couple more hours with all of the adrenaline he has."

"That tranq had enough to knock out a small family of elephants, Banner," Clint spoke up.

"I took that into consideration, Clint," Clint groaned through the com.

"Barton, Banner, get down here as soon as possible. We need to get him in containment."

"Roger, Rogers," Clint responded.

"R-right," Bruce stuttered.

Bruce flew downward and landed next to Thor. He removed his face plate just as Clint landed nearby.

Natasha put her hand up to her ear. "Widow to S.H.I.E.L.D., ready for pick-up." Natasha paused for a moment. "They'll be here in a moment. Thor, can you pick him up?"

"Make sure that his head is sitting upright. He might choke on his spit," Clint said.

"Of course," Thor bent down and picked Tony up bridal-style.

Bruce looked at Tony's face. It was covered in sweat and dirt and contorted in such a way that spoke that he always felt pain. His face was taunt, as if he hadn't eaten properly in months. His signature beard was over-grown, his hair untidy and in desperate need of a cut.

Bruce tore his gaze away as a carrier landed nearby. The others walked past him into the opening carrier.

"Bruce, are you coming?"

Bruce looked up at Steve. He saw Thor put Tony in a clear containment unit while Clint and Natasha spoke to agents on board.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll ride with you."

Steve smiled and walked into the carrier. Bruce looked back towards the cliff where Tony once sat.

"This is going to be way harder than I thought it would be."


End file.
